HP, PJ, and LH casts read their stories
by harrypotterfan2305.78
Summary: The summary is in the title, although it is a lot better than it sounds! Read and review, tell me what you think of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unless I bought the series from the author, J. K Rowling  
**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library, trying to figure out who Nicholas Flamel was.

Ron started pulling books off at random. They were reading, when Harry disappeared with a brilliant flash of green light. "Harry? Where are you?" Hermione asked. Hermione disappeared next, with a brilliant flash of red light. "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed. Then, he to, disappeared.

There were several people he didn't know but he knew a few of them. "what are we doing here? One asked. His eyes were the color of the sea, he looked like he was around 11 years old, just like Harry was.

_Dear Everyone,_

_there are seven books in this series. After you read this series, you will read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, books 1-4(five later) These people will appear to the reading, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, Bianca DiAngelo, Thaila Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall,_

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

With that, all the said people appeared into the room.

After introductions...

"What are we doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"To read" Dumbledore said.

"Read?" Leo asked, surprised. "What kind of book are we going to read?" he asked again

"Wait a minute" Jason started. " Percy Jackson? You've been missing from camp!(at least, according to Annabeth)"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

"that was a little creepy" they said again, and then "weird!"

"Let's eat, shall we?" Ron asked.

"RONALD WEASLY, WE ARE HERE TO READ!"

just then, another note appeared.

_Sorry,_

_here is a list of more people that are coming to the reading, Molly Weasly, Arthur Weasly, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasly Ginny Weasly, Percy Weasly, Fred Weasly, and George Weasly_

_also, you will read The Lost Heroes of Olympus when the entire series comes out, in my time  
_

_from: A friend._


	2. The boy who lived part one

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter

Disclaimer: also, each chapter will take a while

"so, who wants to read?" Leo asked.

"I will" Jason volunteered. "**The Boy who lived" **he read.

" isn't that..." Ron started but Harry shushed him with a look that meant that he would kill him if he told.

"who?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure the book will tell us" Jason said.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"What fun is it being normal?" Leo scoffed.

"Oh, trust me, these people are FAR from normal." Harry said, frowning.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved**

**in anything strange, or mysterious,**

**Because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"hey look, there's another note.

_Sorry,_

_there's one more person I would like to invite, Sirius Black_

_From: A friend._

And with just that, Sirius entered the room.

"I forgot to mention something, James" Lupin said.

No answer

"James?" he asked again

he looked over to where he was sitting.

He was sleeping.

"Oi! James! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Lily screamed.

and his eyelids shot open in surprise.

"LILY." he protested.

"let's continue reading, shall we? We'll never finish the book until the sun goes out." Sirius said, exasperated.

"What book? I don't want to read..."

"Padfoot wanting to read a book? I'm a hippogriff." Remus said, pretending to be shocked.

Jason shut him up by continuing.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Petunia's boyfriend's last name is Dursley" said Lily

"what's a drill?" Arthur asked

"a muggle tool" Hermione said

"it's point spins really fast, to drill a nail into a harder substance." Harry said.

"oh" he said.

"What's a nail?"

Harry just sighed.

**He was a big, beefy man, with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"He sounds pleasant." Sirius snorted

"Oh trust me, he is NOT pleasant company to be with." Harry spit.

"Oh, right, continue"

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on neighbors.**

"which one is better company?" James asked.  
"Neither" came Harry's reply.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

"SMALL?" Harry exclaimed.

**And in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"I bet there's a finer boy everywhere else on the planet" snorted Harry.

**The Dursleys had a secret, and there greatest fear was that somebody discovered it.**

"Is Mr. Dursley a murderer?" Sirius asked

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE POTTERS" Mrs. Weasly screeched

"Unless you count this little git over here." Lily smirked

"Watch your toung, Evans" James said dangerously.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"Sad, for who ever is Mrs. Dursley's, sister, for getting this git over here" Lily said, gesturing towards James.

"Oi!" he protested

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

" WHY THAT HORRIBLE EVIL.." Mrs. Weasley started

" It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

**Because she and her good for nothing husband**

there was a great deal of angry muttering around the room.

**Were as unDursleyish**

"is that even a word?" Leo asked

"No" Jason and Piper said at the same time.

"Why have you been quiet all this time?" inquired Harry.

"we were having our own little conversation about the book," Jason said.

"Oh."

"but weren't you reading the book?" Harry asked

"not anymore." Jason said

"but then who...?"

"Percy is reading."

"Which one?"

"Percy Weasley"

"Oh"

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived an the street.**

"Oh simply fascinating!" George started

"Absolutely marvelous" Fred continued

"perfectly handsome" James finished

" Really, Really stupid" Lily said.

"Oi!"

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen them.**

"Probably because Mrs. Potter didn't want to visit her sister, because she hated her." James said, looking at Lily, could it be?

**The boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away, they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"a child like WHAT, exactly?" James asked with venom.

"a wizard" Hermione said simply.

"But Why?" Percy J. asked.

" because they despise all kinds of magic" Harry said simply.

"I told professor Dumbledore not to send Harry to these people." said McGonagall, who, evidently, was too shocked to speak this entire time.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday, our story starts,**

"finally"said both Percys.

"The story starts!" Leo said, trying to sound like Darth Vader.

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest anything strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Why his most boring tie?" Jason asked.

"because they're boring people." Harry answered.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Observant much?" chuckled Jason

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat" Leo said.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls. "Little tyke" chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"who wants to bet he'll be spoiled when he's older?" Sirius asked

no one replied.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's privet drive**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map.**

"five galleons says its Professor McGonagall." said James.

"I'll bet against that", said Jason "one drachma."

"What's a drachma?" James asked

"I'll show you as soon as we find out if it is McGonagall over there." said Jason

"Jason" Annabeth whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't be betting your drachmas like that, they're important"

"Shut up Annabeth" said both Jason and Percy J.

Annabeth just sighed.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen,**

"Of course he didn't, he's not very observant after all" sneered Sirius.

**Then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Where did it go?" asked Leo

"I don't know." said Piper with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why would a cat have a map anyway?" Percy W. asked

no answer

"O-kay then, I guess we'll continue reading" he mumbled.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light**

"Muggles go to all lengths to avoid magic" sighed Arthur

"What's a muggle?" Annabeth, Percy J, Leo, Jason, and Piper asked.

"non magic person" Arthur answered.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"That's weird" commented both Percys at the same time.

"Only McGonagall does that" said James.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except for a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"That sounds really fun!" Annabeth exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"What?" Percy J. asked.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes, the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of those weirdos standing close by.**

"Wizards are not weirdos!" Sirius exclaimed.

**They were whispering excitedly together.**

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know" Piper frowned.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and he was wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

"Flitwick or Dadelus" said James.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt... yes, that would be it.**

"Again, the lengths that muggles will take to avoid magic" Arthur said.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"I wonder why." smirked Harry.

_**H**_**e didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"why are people being so careless?" Molly asked.

**Most of them had never seen an owl, even at night time.**

"Man, that's got to suck." said Charlie.

**He yelled at five different people.**

"I guess he likes yelling at people" Piper said.

You have no idea" smirked Harry.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"again, with the shouting" sighed Leo.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Wow, he actually exercised a little bit?" asked Harry, surprised.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks**

"Wizards!" James coughed

Lily glared at him.

**Until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't**

**see a single collecting tin**

"Oh no, wizards!" Jason said with mock-horror.

**It was on his way past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Eavesdropper" Sirius said.

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard..."**

"**...yes, their son, Harry..."**

"What about Harry?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." said Percy J.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him.**

"Somebody's a coward" remarked Leo.

**He looked back at the whisperers**

"Oh the whisperers" Fred said dramatically

"Get away form them!" George continued.

"Or else they'll eat you!" finished Leo.

"Oi! Shut up!" Jason frowned.

**As if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back and stroked his mustache, thinking. . . no, he was being stupid.**

"Like always!" Harry exclaimed.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is in the magical world!" Sirius exclaimed.

**He was sure there lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"That's sad" Lily said.

**He'd never even seen the boy.**

**It might have been Harvey, or Harold.**

"I would never name my son Harvey or Harold, Dursley." growled James.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her-if _he'd _had a sister like that. . . but all the same, people in cloaks. . .**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate an drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"I wonder who." Jason said.

"**Sorry" he grunted**

"He actually said that?" asked Harry, who was VERY shocked that his uncle would say something that nice to a complete stranger.

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Oh no, the horror!" Sirius exclaimed.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile**

"Um. . . excuse me? Am I missing something?" Leo asked.

**And he said in a squeaky voice that made passerby stare, " Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

There was a shocked silence. Then James said in a whisper, "Voldemort is gone?" Then, the room erupted into shouts of joy.

It felt like 24 hours till everyone calmed down.

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day! And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"They fit?" asked Harry, surprised

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination**

"He doesn't approve . . . " Fred began

"Of imagination?" George finished.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw, and it didn't improve his mood, was the tabby cat he'd spotted this morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around it's eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That won't work!" sang Alice.

The reason she didn't talk this entire time is because she and Frank had a silencing charm put on them.

A/n: I am going to do two parts for this chapter, because I spent a good 5-6 days working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay, but I'm going to have multiple stories to work on soon, not to mention I have homework :(. ANYway, I'm thinking of starting a blog story, a Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Lost Hero**


End file.
